Carole On, Mutants
by xXxPadfootxXx
Summary: At Xavier's Christmas party, all is well-until, the mutants learn they most complete a task to open their presents. And it will be the greatest challenge yet-singing!


Carol On, Mutants  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men, but I do own the versions of these songs! -cackles-  
  
Chapter One: Unexpected Trio, But Hey...  
  
***  
  
It was Christmastime at the Xavier Institute, and, in honor of the peaceful season, the Professor was currently throwing a holiday party at the mansion, which included everyone, from the Brotherhood to the Acolytes. And, of course, his own dear students.  
  
Little did he know, that night would turn out to be crazy. Seriously!  
  
*** Everyone was gathered in the Rec Room. A giant tree, provided by Freddy's strength (the roots were hidden by the skirt), stood tall and proud as mutants, one and all, decorated. Rogue and Remy were having a very interesting conversation, as Kitty was telling Tabby, before phasing just in time as, once again, Kurt tried to attack her with mistletoe.  
  
St. John was attempting to make Amara flame up, to make her dance, but she was politely refusing, trying to get Bobby over to help her cool of the pyromaniac. Jean and Scott were chatting in a corner, Scott attempting to ignore Lance making faces at him over Jean's shoulder. Pietro was leaning on the wall, avoiding Wanda at all costs, who was trying to figure out a way to kill Magneto without anyone noticing. Rahne was curled up by a roaring fire (provided by Magma) in her wolf form, Jubilee stroking her, talking with Sam and Todd. The adults, Ororo, Logan, Hank, Magneto, Mystique, and Xavier, were talking to each other, and by the laughter, it wasn't about killing anyone, though Logan didn't look to stable.  
  
And, last of all, Jamie and Evan, were both wandering aimlessly around the room, wondering if they could try and steal presents.  
  
Eventually, Jamie sighed in frustration, "When can we open gifts! Please, can we do it now!"  
  
Rogue smiled at her little friend, "Hush, kiddo, we'll do all that fo' the naght's ova-"  
  
"Now, Rogue..." Magneto has a secret, small smile on his serious face, "We adults have been discussing this, and...well, you all may open your presents, IF you do something first."  
  
Storm chuckled, "Right. Our challenge is, we'll draw names out of a hat, and the ones we choose will have to sing a Christmas carol. Then you open your present."  
  
There were groans, but Jamie jumped for Joy, "Yeah!"  
  
Pietro suddenly appeared next to them, a hat filled with names in his hand as he tapped his foot impatiently, "Alright, let's get started, huh?"  
  
Mystique rolled her eyes, but drew, and ended up with three neat slips of paper. Raising her eyebrows, she read, trying not to laugh, "Kurt, Rogue, Freddy."  
  
There was silence, then a chorus of laughter, "Oh man, this is gonna be good!" "Go Freddy!" "What a trio!"  
  
Rogue scowled, and was about to remove her glove, when Kurt bamphed in front of her, "Don't worry, mein schwester. We'll show them, ja?" Freddy nodded, and clapped his hands on their shoulders, nearly knocking them over, "Yeah, we'll rock this joint!"  
  
The Beast chuckled suddenly, "And, by the way, the song we chose for you to sing is.Silent Night. You may add any twist you like..."  
  
Silence, then laughter once more.  
  
Grumbling, the tree mutants put their heads together, and spoke quietly, while everyone else chatted, waiting for the performance.  
  
Finally, the three went to stand in front of the tree, and Freddy cleared his throat, "And now, we present to you, Silent Fight, in honor of our gruesome battles."  
  
The three started off humming, and Kurt began singing.  
  
"Silent fight, Violent night."  
  
Freddy took over.  
  
"None is calm. Blood is bright."  
  
Then Rogue.  
  
"Round, big Freddy Untouchable girl. Unholy blue boy With hair that does curl."  
  
Then all.  
  
"Fight to keep the peace. Or fight to destroy the peace."  
  
Silence, one again.  
  
Rogue, with a smirk, bowed, "Thank y'all, and that was 'Silent Fight'."  
  
They dove at the tree, and Bobby said, stunned, "That...was...good!"  
  
Pyro nodded, eyes bulging, "It was! It really was...Oh my..."  
  
Avalanche shrugged, "We've heard Freddy sign in the shower before, it's no big."  
  
Meanwhile, the three were tearing at the wrapping paper of their gifts. Kurt jumped for joy at his-a nice, thick brush for his fur, and a more stylish image inducer. Rogue's was even better. A pair of very, very thin opera style gloves, in black, with purple embroidery.  
  
But Freddy liked his best.  
  
"Whoa! A 100-dollar gift card to the Giant food store! Sc-ore!"  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked it! I just had the spontaneous urge to do this, sorry if I embarrassed anyone.  
  
-ducks Rogue's bare hand-  
  
Read and Review! 


End file.
